Typical prior art analog wristwatches have a single graduated rotating bezel surrounding the face of the watch, which is used to keep track of elapsed time. Such a bezel is often referred to as an elapsed time rotating bezel. Generally, the bezel is labeled in increments of five (5), from zero (0) to fifty-five (55). When a wearer wishes to keep track of elapsed time from one point-in-time to another, the wearer can align the zero of the bezel with the watch's second or minute hand. After a period of time has passed, the wearer can read the elapsed time off the bezel, which saves the wearer from having to perform the necessary subtraction that would occur if the wearer had used the watch's face dial.
Many types of analog wristwatches are produced with such a prior art bezel for measuring elapsed time. However, elapsed time rotating bezels are most commonly found on dive watches because divers are required to estimate their remaining air supply when underwater. On such watches, the rotating bezel is unidirectional, moving only in a counterclockwise direction. Because the bezel only moves in a counterclockwise direction, a diver who unwittingly knocks the bezel off its original position will safely underestimate their remaining air supply. Many watches featuring elapsed time rotating bezels, including dive watches, are also ratcheted to keep the bezel locked in place during use.
One significant problem with wristwatches having prior art elapsed time rotating bezels is that a user can only reliably measure time in increments that are less than one hour. It has been found that many applications require a wearer to monitor elapsed time that is greater than one, or even several hours. For instance, pregnant women must monitor the elapsed time between sequential contractions and breastfeeding mothers must monitor the elapsed time in-between feedings, naps, medicine administration, etc. Furthermore, monitoring slow cooking foods, air supply estimation during advanced diving activities, and athletic training are just a few of the numerous applications that can require a wearer to monitor time increments exceeding one hour.
Thus it can be seen that needs exist for improvements to analog wristwatches that allow a wearer to monitor time increments exceeding one hour. It is to the provision of these needs and others that the present invention is primarily directed.